<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☑︎ Sex in a car. by barchieisendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619543">☑︎ Sex in a car.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame'>barchieisendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barchie Sexventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform, sex sex sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring #barchie having sex anywhere and everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barchie Sexventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>☑︎ Sex in a car.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do not read this if you aren't comfortable with descriptive smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t you the daughter of the black hood?” The question didn’t even phase her at this point she’d been asked so many times in the last 7 years she lost count. “I am, yes.” Collective gasps filled the room. Betty went back to addressing the class when the door opened. When she heard scattered whispers and a few annoying giggles she knew who the culprit was. Archie Andrews. Of course, the teenage girls all gawked over him, Betty didn’t blame any of them one bit for that. “Hey, I just stopped in to see how everything is going?” Betty smiled before introducing the class. “I’m sure you all have met Mr. Andrews.” The boys don’t even respond while the girls all raise their hands to ask a question. Betty chuckled with a friendly eye roll. “There’s no time for questions girls, we have just under thirty minutes left of class and you should be helping with the car.” Archie couldn’t help but get turned on by the tone of her voice. Groans rang out as the sound of car parts being put together are heard. </p><p>Later that day and long after school had ended Betty was putting the finishing touches on the car her class was working on. Now that it was completely put together it looked a little weird having it in her classroom. “You finished it.” She heard as Archie entered her classroom looking as if he was leaving himself. “Yup, thanks to you.” She kinked her eyebrow. Archie put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, all I did was assist.” He winked. “Has everyone left for the day?” She asked wiping her oil-covered hands with a rag. Archie nodded. “Yup, we’re the only two left in the building.” This gave Betty an idea. As if he sensed what she was thinking Archie walked closer to her. </p><p>Before either of them knew it they were inside the car desperately trying to get the other’s clothes off while they kissed frantically. Betty’s hands were running down his chest as she rocked her hips against him. She was situated on his lap being extra careful not to hit her head on the car’s roof. The windows were quickly steaming up as their moans started filling the car. Archie ran his hands down her body, cupping her through her clothes. Betty moaned as she pulled at his belt buckle to get his pants off. Once their clothes were off and in a heap, at the bottom on the car floor Betty lifted up before slamming down onto him causing Archie to let out a deep moan as she ran her hands down his bare chest stopping just when she noticed the scar. Neither said a word as she traced it gently. </p><p>Archie had his hands in her hair while he nuzzled his face in between her breasts, as she rode him. The feeling of her wrapped around him almost too much to handle. Taking it upon himself he lifted her up then pulled her down on his cock. “Arch!” Betty gasped her mouth wide open in pleasure. She was tightening around him which caused him to quicken his pace. Betty ran her hands through his hair then down stopping at his shoulders, leaning down she licked the drop of sweat that fell from his forehead down to his neck. Archie groaned his eyes closing as he was getting close. </p><p>Betty was so lost in their passion she didn’t realize her hands were around his neck until he let out a choked gasp which quickly followed by a moan. She went to pull her hands away when he stopped her. “Do that again.” He growled. Repeating her actions she squeezed the fingers on her hand around his neck enough for him to feel it but still be able to talk while she lifted up and slammed back onto him. They were both close, Betty had her other hand up and pressed against the steamed-up window as Archie took the lead, lifting her up and down on his cock his thrusts almost frantic as he got closer to the edge. Betty bounced on top of him with an overwhelming urgency to finish. A couple more thrusts and the two reached a point of no return as they both came simultaneously together. </p><p>After they cleaned up whatever mess they made and got dressed they went home together. Betty ended up spending the night with Archie after they went multiple rounds in the shower which had become their favorite place to be together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it! if you have any suggestions on where they should hook up next, contact me at barchie2021 on twitter. leave a kudos, comment if you want I'd appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>